The neurocognitive manifestations of HIV/AIDS have long been recognized as important for the management, survival, and quality of life of affected patients and their families. Following the advent of Highly active anti-retroviral therapy (HAART) the incidence of HIV-associated dementia (HAD) has fallen, but the prevalence of the milder forms of HIV-related cognitive disorders has risen. This is important because alterations in cognitive function can have significant impact on work and social activities, mood, and perceived quality of life. To date, pharmacological management of HIV-associated cognitive disorders - apart from HAART - have met with limited success (e.g., Peptide T, Ritalin). Therefore, it appears reasonable to ask whether the use of non-pharmacological tools might help alleviate or ameliorate the symptoms of the milder forms of cognitive impairment, and thus improve mood and activities of daily living. The purpose of this application is to request funds to allow us to complete a feasibility/pilot study of the merits of using an internet-based cognitive stimulation program (CSP) to improve the cognitive functions and quality of life of individuals with HIV/AIDS, and, secondarily, to detect such changes using a computerized assessment tool designed for use in a health care practitioner's office (Computer-Based Assessment of Mild Cognitive Impairment (CAMCI)). [unreadable] [unreadable] There has been little success in treating the cognitive (thinking) problems associated with HIV/AIDS using medications. The purpose of this study is to determine whether an internet-based cognitive "stimulation" program might help HIV-infected individuals think more clearly. If this is true, then it means that people with mild forms of cognitive impairment may be able to help themselves to get better. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]